This invention relates to a toilet seat which can be varied in height to assist invalids and hosptial patients in utilizing toilets. This invention makes it possible for the user to control a motor that adjusts the height of the toilet seat to any desired level.
Toilets commonly found in homes, hospitals and convelescent facilities are generally too low for invalids to use, both in seating themselves and in rising from the seat. For persons of little strength, it is often impossible for them to be seated without falling and impossible to rise from the seat without help. The same difficulties occur to some arthritic persons, ill persons and hospital patients. These individuals have to be assisted to become seated and to arise from the seat. This is not only embarrassing, it requires the help of a nurse or other assistant, when otherwise the individual might be reasonably ambulatory and take care of himself.
It is well known that such persons that are handicapped by weakness or illness can use toilets that have elevated seats. There is less difficulty in becoming seated due to the fact that the persons center of gravity is not appreciably lowered. This same maintenance of the individuals center of gravity assists in rising from the toilet seat. These elevated seats, therefore, are highly desirable for weak or ill persons.
Various attempts have been me at providing seats of adjustable heights for the toilets of invalids. Some structures use two hydraulic jacks, one on each side of the seat, but these have the drawback of differential lift and one side might be higher than the other. Other attempts have been made to mount the seat on a rectangular vertical frame in an attempt to keep the seat level. Still others use adjustable props that rest upon the toilet bowl. Few of these prior art structures appear to be satisfactory primarily due to their complexity.